The present invention generally relates to lock nuts.
Lock nuts are known in the art and widely utilized in industry. Some lock nuts require a firm connection of the nut with the bolt. Other lock nuts require a firm connection with the flange within which the bolt is screwed. Also, lock nuts that are provided with a two-piece washer slidable in one direction relative to one another and provided with rippled surfaces to abut against the flange surface on one side and against the nut bearing surface on the other side. Also, a lock nut is known which is designed so as to eliminate rotation of one of the nut members after tightening of the lock nut as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,465. The above mentioned lock nut can be further improved.